Invader Neko
by hono'o neko
Summary: Nekoh, an Irken banished for opening an airlock on a group of peers she didn't like is banished to Earth. Not a bad seeming sentence, for now.
1. Oooh Nekoh's Mission

I do not own the awesomeness that is Invader Zim. Enjoy!

* * *

It seems like it's been forever since the great assigning. Something like seven, eight months. Hard to tell when you're stuck in a little room with nothing to do but stare out at the passing stars, the occasional planet, wondering if it's of any importance to the Almighty Tallest or if it's just another useless planet devoid of life.

I should introduce myself, my name's Nekoh. I was a navigator, turns out opening an airlock and letting some more unsavory Irkens get sucked to their doom is not always the best course of action.

"Meeko! Come to the assembly hall!"

Ah hell not again. I'm being summoned by the Tallest to hear what my sentence is. Mustn't be too bad, the control brains weren't called into this whole affair.

The doors opened and two guards led me to the assembly hall where I was brought before Almighty Tallest Red and Purple.

"Not to be rude, My Tallest," I started, addressing them before they did me, "But my name is Nekoh. Neh-koh N.E.K.O.H. Not Meeko."

The tallest stared down at me, not seeming to really care about anything that had just come out of my mouth.

"Right then, Neeko." Almighty Tallest Red started. My antenna flattened back in anger and the only thing keeping me together was the sound of electricity coursing through the rods the guards held. "We have decided that as punishment for your recent actions we will be sending you on a mission."

"Far away!" Tallest Purple interjected.

"...yes, far away..." Tallest Red continued, seeming annoyed at Purple's outburst. "You will be accompanying an Invader on an observation mission."

I looked at the map on the screen behind them. I knew all of the planets were labeled for conquest, not observation. All except for the sticky note plastered on the right side of the screen. A planet with a big "?" on it. A recent discovery I assumed. I seriously doubted this was a legitimate mission, it sounded more like a banishment, but what could I do about it?

"Pack whatever it is that you need and return to the docking bay, a ship will be prepared for you." Red ordered.

"Yes My Tallest." I saluted before being led back to my chamber. The guards gave me fifteen minutes to pack. Understandable being as all I needed for life was in my Pak already. I grabbed my AI pet for company (I wasn't actually an invader so the Tallest saw no need in wasting a SIR unit on me), a few snacks, and a couple odds and ends and I was soon at a docking bay being given a Spittle Runner. It looked like an older model, nil on weapondry, definately a banishment mission. Hopefully it came with something to help me blend in to any indiginous life, if there were any indiginous life.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

* * *

It was a long and boring journey, even with an AI. Light speed would have been nice. A six month journey just wasn't my cup of tea. Unlike other species, we don't sleep, we don't have the need, but I'll tell you a nap would have been nice.

Dropping into atmosphere I tried to observe as much as I could. Blending in was imperative, and screwing up in this early phase could mean my death. I dropped down in an empty lot and set my base so it would easily blend in with the buildings on either side of it.

Being the size of what I assumed to be younglings I did my best to prepare a suitable disguise. Their skin color was a disgusting pale orange yellow, something that would take me a while getting used to. They had large amounts of hair on their heads, different colors, lengths, shapes. I was glad to see that blue was a normal eye color, however the colored parts of their eyes were so small. It would take eye lenses, which I found painful even in the best of conditions, to match their own eyes. These creatures wore clothes, a relief to me, and mine wouldn't need much of a change, and my Pak was easily hidden as the younglings often carried similar looking bags on their backs.

Maybe banishment here wouldn't be too bad after all.


	2. skool

Chapter 3

Zim: huh huh? Where am I?  
Me: you are here to do a disclaimer!  
Zim: Dis-whaty what? And you didn't answer me!

Me: Disclaimer! And why should I tell you?

Zim: Fine Hono'o does not own Invader Zim! "You want my robot bee!" I do not own this peice of diolog Jhonen Vasquez does!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Students!" said a voice that should be easily recognizable "We have a new student, so one of you has to go to the under ground class room." said Ms. Bitters.

She pointed to Zita who was then dropped to the underground classroom. Nko walked over and sat down in her new seat behind Zim. As soon as Nko sat down Zim felt like his pak was pulling him backwards. Zim raised his hand. "Yes zim?" asked Ms. Bitters. "Can I go to the…um…water fountain to…get a drink?" he asked.

"Fine." said Ms. Bitters.

"But Zim's lying," said Dib "He's allergic to water!"

"You lie!" yelled Zim as he ran out of the room.  
"There must be something wrong with my pak!" he said to himself. "unless," a big helmet came out of his pak. "Lets find the source of this pulley-ness!"

The helmet quickly picked up the source "Invader Nko" Zim said reading the information "What is her status?" He asked "Recently demoted officer?" The helmet retreated into his pak.  
"I didn't realize filthy humans had statuses like irkens!" said Zim"or the technology to pull a pak! only other paks are supposed to do that!"

Zim walked back in the classroom saying very loudly "AH that was very refreshing!" he then sat back in his spot keeping a close eye on Nko for the rest of the hour.

Later at gym they where playing volleyball.

"_Hmm, this looks like a simple game, they hit the ball and try too keep it off the ground_!" Nko thought before the ball hit her in the head, knocking her down and making her wig slightly crooked exposing some green skin. The ball then came down and landed on her back. Dib and Zim ran over. "Ow! My Squi..." she started "I mean Ow my organs!" She then straightened her wig. "Alien!" Yelled Dib but after hearing the same thing for so long no one payed any attention to what he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The Confrontation

I do not own invader zim! 

It was a hot really hot. "Stupid earth sun." Nko mumbled to herself as she walked home from skool. Zim ran up next to the new invader. "Are you really irken huh?" Zim asked.  
"ye…" Nko started

"huh?" said zim

"ye…" Nko started again.  
"huh"  
"Yes." Nko yelled irritated at Zim's foolishness. She pulled out a contact lens revealing a blue irken eye.  
"Wait," he started "I've never seen an irken with blue eyes"  
"It's rare now be quiet." she said pushing Zim aside. Click. Nko recognized that sound, click, there it was again. Nko couldn't concentrate on the noise very well because of the heat "I know that sound," she thought, click, "Its recent" click "…only from earth…" she hesitated "The camera!" She went immediately into attack position knocking zim to the ground. She put her lens back in and opened one of the parts on her pak. She shot a leg out of the pak across the road and through the camera in Dib's hands with precise aim, destroying it and then another leg shot out but this one had a claw attachment! It grabbed Dib and pulled him to Nko's side of the street. "I know you're an alien!" he said accusingly dangling helplessly from the robot arm. Zim just sat there in shock he hadn't even gotten up from his fall. Nko put the child down to talk to him face to face.

"Quiet you!" Nko said angrily. "It's hot and I'm going to get out of the sun, and if that means pushing you in to that anthill then I will"  
Dib cringed and looked behind him sure enough there was an ant hill. He stepped away from it as Nko headed down the road. He put his hand in his pocket, there was something cold. He pulled it out it was a bottle of, "water." said Dib under his breath. "Ice cold too!" he smirked. "Nko!" he called.

Nko reluctantly turned around and gave Dib an angry look "What?" she said Dib held out the water "I have this, it's ice cold!" Zim had finally gotten up and decided to stay in the area for just long enough to see the Dib beast knocked into an anthill but at seeing the water his eyes became as big as dinner plates.  
Nko grabbed the bottle, made sure that Dib didn't already open it, opened it then took a drink. Zim and Dib already knew irkens where allergic to water but not Nko. In fact to Nko it was rather refreshing…but only for a moment. Her throat started to burn. She turned to the Dib and pushed him in to the ant hill. "You dirty little!" she turned around to cough which gave Dib the chance to handcuff the alien he lunged toward Nko. "I caught the alien!" he said then he opened his eyes. "Looks like you caught the rail Dib beast!" said Nko in a snarl. She took the other handcuff and put it on Dibs arm. "See ya Dib!" she said as she ran down the street. "Oh yeah!" started Dib, "well I know where you live!" he began to struggle with the cuff then he realized he left the keys at home.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Me: How was that?  
Zim: that looked nothing like me!  
Me: there…was no picture though…  
Zim: Your Lying!  
want another capter well ya have ta send reveiws. Nko out!


	4. Sir goes defective!

Chapter 5

I do not own zim.  
(a/n this is actually one day before dib got handcuffed to the rail gomen nasai) gomen nasai means sorry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nko's SIR unit was walking home from the store. It stopped, something had caught it's attention _"what was that?"_ SIR kept walking thinking it was just an Earth wind. Squeak squeak squeak. SIR turned around now sure it wasn't it's imagination.

There was a creature, it screamed which made the S.I.R unit jump.

"You dropped this!" said the little green puppy very loudly as it took a step toward the S.I.R with a piece of lint in its paws. The green dog grabbed S.I.R.'s head and put the lint inside. The robot's eyes went black as it dropped limp to the ground the audio recording in it's head stayed on long enough to catch some talking before it went on a temporary shut down. That speech clip was "Good work Gir!"

Zim took the little robot put it in a containment chamber and zim quickly rebooted it. The little sir woke up. "Huh what?" said the confused S.I.R

"S.I.R unit" started Zim "you are a threat to my mission"  
"But why?" asked the S.I.R unit.  
"Because…two invaders can't work one planet!" said Zim. "now tell me!" he said in a low voice.  
"Tell you what?" asked SIR.  
"Every thing!" said zim

"um" said the sir thinking 3 and a half hours later "…and then I used my personality chip which is a limited piece of junk!… "  
3 more hours later "And Dib was beaten up as my master and I rode home"  
"Stop!" said Zim irritated by the SIR's new found stupidity "Tell me about Nko's plan!" he said

"Uh…um" said the SIR "any way…so then we had to call the tallest"  
5 more hours later

"Shut up Shut up!" said Zim as he pounded the control panel in front of him whick activated a cannon that sent the sir unit flying out of zim's house and all the way into Dib's room.

Dib heard a loud smack against his window. He quickly got up and ran out side to see a passed out robot. He pulled the robot inside and sat it on his bed. He then looked it over.  
"Hmm." he thought "Nko's SIR unit!" he picked up the robot and stood it up and fell on its face.

"There better not be weird insane things up there!" said Professor membrane.  
"No!" said Dib as he picked up the little robot. "Just a robot"  
The door burst open which made Dib drop Nko's SIR.  
Professor Membrane, happy at what Dib had said, exclamed "You've finally started normal science!" he picked up the robot and headed down stairs with dib close behind.

Professor membrane set the robot on the table in his lab and looked over the robot trying to get it to work. Finally he sat it up and hit it in the head.

It sprung alive and saluted…then…fell over. Dib picked it up and attempted to reboot it with the little irken information he knew. It jumped down and said "SIR reporting for duty!" it then headed upstairs.

It went about three steps sparked and then went berserk practically falling apart, then it stopped it finnished it's walk upstairs before stopping at a window. It looked out side "what's that?" it asked in a high piched voice pointing to a squirrel.

Dib freaked out, he knew that Nko's SIR wasn't a moron like GIR. He picked up the robot and ran down the stairs. He went to fast, tripped and fell. The S.I.R robot went flying as Dib went tumbling down the stairs. The robot landed in Professor Membrane's hands.

"Dad there's some thing wrong with it!" said Dib composing himself after the fall. The SIR unit sparked and shut down.  
Professor Membrane, not wanting his son to be insane with "Para science" again, decided to create a device to control SIR's outbursts.

Dib went to school the next morning with the half busted SIR who seemed to be getting better. Dib got the SIR robot out of his locker and tried to get it to recess unseen…it failed miserably.

The first one to see the sir robot was Zim who stopped Dib in his tracks literally .

"Where are you going with that SIR unit Dib?" he said looking down at Dib now flat on his face. Then out of nowhere as if she materialized was Nko. "What's going on?" she said seeing Zim who had just grabbed Her SIR's arm, and Dib on the ground. The Sir unit sparked and attempted to pulled away. Nko grabbed Zim's shoulder and spun him around so they where looking face to face. She grabbed the Sir unit and waved a "See ya!" as she ran away, at a very quick speed too, kicking Dirt on to Dib's glasses and in to zim's face.

"Oops…aw well" she said as she got around the school and commenced to fixing the SIR with various tools from her pack. She looked through the SIR's head and found the problem, it was a loose chip, she replaced it into it's usual spot, completely missing the lint and started the SIR up again. When out of the shadows came Ms. Bitters. "No toys" she said "You'll get it after class." then slithered away SIR in hand.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter n.n

she gets her SIR back after school and leaves, then it goes to chapter 4. If your confused I'm sorry!  
Reveiw!


	5. An Irken Rivalry

Invader Neko  
Chapter 6 An Irken Rivalry

I do not own Invader zim just invader neko

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That filthy human almost caught me today! _

"SIR!" Nko called.

The little robot floated in to the base from above  
"Yes my master!" the SIR's eyes turned blood red

"I know you have just recovered from your incident with the Dib human but, I need you to go in to surveillance mode, that filthy human was close to catching me today and I need a read on his location." she said turning away from the little robot and toward the giant screen in her base.

"Yes master" with that the SIR unit flew out of the base through the wires that made up the ceiling.

Nko turned her head in the direction of her SIR's departure.  
_I really should thank him for that._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dib looked out his bedroom window at the house sitting silently next door. His alien handcuffs lying next to him.

Dib took his eyes off of the window and looked at his handcuffs. _Boy am I glad Gaz brought my keys to me. _

He touched his pocket where his keys where safely concealed. A loud mechanical noise brought him out of his thought just in time to see Nko's SIR fly out of the roof of her base. Out of fear he quickly ducked down below the window.

The little SIR unit stopped in mid air and scanned the house.

_Dib location… inconclusive._

the SIR landed and transformed. Dib took his chance and looked out his window just as the SIR in cat form jumped to the first floor window and scanned the room through it.

Dib ducked back down.

_That robot is Nko's only protection! But if it finds me then I will never catch her._

The SIR then jumped to the next window.  
_I have to hurry quick before it gets to my window!  
_  
Dib hurriedly grabbed his alien handcuffs and ran out of his room, making sure to close the door silently and snuck down stairs watching the windows carefully for the little robot. He navigated the house cautiously almost getting caught by the SIR's gaze once before finding a window that had already been checked. He silently opened it and slipped out of the house. He then carefully snuck around the side of the house and into Nko's base.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When safely inside Dib collapsed on the ground and gave a sigh of relief.  
_That was way to close!_ he thought to himself. He picked himself back up and walked in to the kitchen and started to search for loose tiles. About five minutes into his search he finally found one. He lifted it up before hearing the sound of the SIRs rockets igniting, knowing that the SIR was either going to continue it's search or come back to the base he quickly slipped through the hole.

Dib safely landed on the wires below. He had just slid the tile back into place when he heard a blaster fire. The shock nearly made him fall over.

_What the H-E-double hockey sticks was that?!! _He thought. Then he heard someone scream.

"IIE!"

The sound came from below, Dib parted the thick wires beneath him to see below.

_NO!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Stretches That was fun, I think I might actually write more for this story -  
by the way iie means no. That has been you Japanese lesson for now LOL. Thanks for reading.


	6. Defective Discovered

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you here for me human?" Nko pushed herself away from the railing and turned her head to look at Dib behind her who immediately hid his alien cuffs behind his back.

"About yesterday…"

Nko turned all the way around to face Dib "Valiant effort punching him in the face, not wise though. He only caught me off guard."

"um..."

"You came in late. He caught me in the shoulder when I tried to make my escape, he only caught me off guard, besides all you did was buy me time." She turned back to the railing. "Put those cuffs away human, I don't think you want to deal with a peeved Irken."

Dib stowed his cuffs away in his pocket "What if he get's into your base again, and besides what is his problem anyway?"

"He wont, if my SIR detects his pak's reading he will be simply removed from my base. As for his problem, he thinks I want to steal his mission, something about some girl named Tak."

"So your not going to destroy earth?"

Nko turned back around "Now who said I wasn't?"

Four spider legs appeared from Nko's pack and launched her backwards into the air, the moon light briefly revealed a dent in her right shoulder armor before she landed nimbly in a tree.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day at Skool

"I wonder where Nko is today…" Dib said walking up and down the playground. He hadn't seen her in class, and he was starting to think that Nko was right about punching Zim, he looked particularly homicidal today in class. He stopped his search to rest a moment when he heard an all to familiar voice in his ear.

"So, I see your little friend isn't here today Earth Stink."

Dib turned around to see a grin spread across Zim's face.

"What did you do?"  
Zim went on, not even hearing what Dib had to say

"Had you not let her escape I would have sent her back to the tallest. She would be out of the way for both of us."

"Well if you didn't do anything where is she?"

"Why would I know stink beast!" He then shoved Dib into the near by bush and headed his way to the other side of the playground, "By the way Dib I've had my revenge now."

_How pathetic _thought Dib, _But I suppose it's better than being experimented on.  
"_I guess I'll just have to make a visit to Nko's house…I'm speaking unnaturally to my self again!Darn Zim and his stupid artificial dream!_" (A/N I believe that was about when his unnatural talking to himself thing began)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Knock Knock _"Nko?! NKOOOOOO!!" _Biff! "_uuuuhhhhh…_" _He said rubbing his head "Door's open…" He opened his eyes to see Nko's SIR unit in her cat disguise.  
"Kitty…have you seen Nko?" He said picking himself off the floor  
The Sir unit glared at Dib, turned around, and dashed up the staircase at the back of the house.

"WAIT!" he dashed as quickly as he could after the little SIR unit. He reached the top of the stairs and saw the SIR just sitting there before it disappeared behind a door. He opened the door slowly fearing an ambush. Then he saw her. In the far off corner of the room on a small bed was Nko sleeping!

_Well see perfectly normal…wait…Irkens don't sleep…wouldn't that make her…a defective?_

He put his hand in his trench coat pocket, his hand touched the alien handcuffs he prized. _I suppose I could capture her and turn her in to the swollen eyeball, I mean if she is going to be deactivated anyway would it matter?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it

Read and review!


	7. Sprechen Sie Deutsches Zim?

I do not own Zim, Only Nko. Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez

This chapter includes German…No I do not speak German, I used a translator, I would like to learn German but right now all I can do is use Babel fish. Do not flame me if the German is off. Translations will be next to the German words.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yawn! "_Good morning kitty!_" _said Nko after her full 24 hours of sleep. She picked up an Irken drink from the little tray the SIR unit was holding and took a drink. "Any thing interesting happen?"

"The Dib human came by."  
"Please tell me you didn't let him in."  
"No. He let himself in…he seemed worried about your absence."  
Nko eyed the SIR unit. "Access video footage from the Earth boy's visit!"

The sir's eyes turned red as a little hologram appeared in thin air.

"Nko?! NKOOOOOO!!…uuuuhhhhh…Door's open…Kitty…have you seen Nko? …WAIT!….(Dib runs upstairs and after a few moments pulls out his alien handcuffs, then quickly stuffs them away again and walks out the door"

"Hmm, rewind that then zoom in on those cuffs…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

"DIB!" Nko ran up to the big headed child "Dib I think you may have accidentally divulged something very dangerous to Zim!"

Dib turned around "How could I, I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Check your alien cuffs"

"Alright but I don't see what they would have to do with anything." Zim had already appeared behind them both before Dib even found the Irken insignia.

"I'm sorry to hear that the Tallest will be dragging you off so soon Nko."

"Oh did you already call the tallest?" said Nko in a calm tone

Dib stared at the two.

"No but I will if you don't get off my planet!"

A smile flashed across Nko's face. "Ich plane nicht auf Zim so bald lassen." -I do not plan on leaving so soon Zim- She said as she circled him slowly.

"Filthy defective! I thought you could only speak two filthy Earth languages."

"Warum man nicht drei spricht?" -why not speak three?-

Zim retaliated by speaking in Irken "_I refuse to translate filthy earth speak! Speak _**Irken **_if anything_"

Confusion crossed Nkos face "I…Was?"

"Defective, can't even understand your own language anymore!"

Dib Just stared confused watching the two, he wanted to stay out of it, scared of what would happen if they noticed him.

Nko stopped giving Zim a look that could kill. "Defective! That's all you say! Ich zeige Ihnen, wie defekt ich bin"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all I have for now…If you liked the story thus far review! Sorry it's kind of short, the next one will be longer.

Oh before I forget "Ich zeige Ihnen, wie defekt ich bin" is "I'll show you how defective I am"

Thanks for reading!


	8. Moosey Fate minus the moose

The violent chapter…9

After writing, rewriting, deleting, rewriting, brainstorming, deleting, and rewriting some more I finally finished chapter 9! YAY ME!

I do not own Invader Zim I only own Nko

Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nko pulled a blaster out of her pak and shot at Zim. A blast hit him in the shoulder (ironically), sending him spinning into the air. As soon as he landed 4 spider legs pinned him down. Zim painfully opened one eye.

"See this Zim?" asked Nko holding a remote inches in front of his face. "I have everything set up to destroy this little rock! I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it until much later, I was going to live a quiet little banished life, but it looks like I'll be taking over the planet before you open your mouth to the Tallest."

Nko's gloved claw reached for the red button in the center when a spider leg shot out of Zim's pack and into Nko sending her and the remote in two different directions. The remote skidded to a stop at Dib's feet, the little earth boy looked at Nko currently falling to the ground then at the remote.

Zim's eyes followed Nko's decent as Dib went to pick up the remote laying at his feet.

"Not now HUMAN" Zim said not taking his eyes off the female Irken as another spider leg shot out knocking the air out of Dib and sending him backwards.

Nko regained some balance and caught herself nimbly with her spider legs before lunging herself at Zim. He unfurled his own set of spider legs and caught her hands. Silently they where competing for who would knock the other down first.

Dib opened his eyes, finally gaining back the air that was knocked out of him, he rubbed his head as his eyes came back into focus. He looked up at the two Irkens hoisted up each by their separate pairs of mechanical spider legs and pushing each other with practically the same force therefore hardly moving. He then looked down at the remote still at his feet.

Finnaly with a sudden surge of power Zim overcame Nko's force and sent her to the ground. Nko's spider legs retracted as she hit the pavement below. She looked at Zim dangling over her, currently pulling an Irken weapon from his pak. Suddenly a movement behind Zim caught her eye, it was Dib reaching down to pick up the planet destroying remote.

Nko shot herself in the air with the aid of her spider legs, over Zim's head, and moving them forward to catch herself in front of Dib. She miscalculated her landing and her spider legs weren't strong enough to stop the inertia. The spider legs gave way smashing Nko into Dib and knocking him out.

"Sorry earth boy, but I think this technology is just a little to much for you." she said picking up the remote and leaving the unconscious boy on the ground. She turned away from Dib to look at her fellow Irken.

"Oh Zim!" Called Nko for Zim's attention. He looked at Nko taunting him with the remote, then she pressed the button.

The ground started to crack and form deep gaps beneath the two Irkens.

"What now Zim?" Nko said maniacally laughing while magma started bubbling up through the cracks as the Earth was violently being torn apart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all for now Happy Holidays!

And a now I leave you to your Moosey Fate! and a HOPPY New Year!


	9. One last argument

Uwaaah! Nice to be back. Eh heh. Here's the long... and I mean LONG awaited chapter 10 of Invader Neko.

As usual I don't own Zim only Nko

On with teh story yo!

* * *

"What are you doing?!" asked Zim infuriated that the planet was not going to be destroyed by his own gloved hands.

Nko didn't even acknowledging that Zim had said something. "You know what really made me mad ZIM?" she said as magma slowly crept over the cracked pavement and front lawns of the Earth.

"It was you! You and, and…DIB!" The boy still lay unconscious on the pavement as the lava encircled him and closed in. Each of Nko's spider legs nimbly found places still safe to step on and moved her rapidly to where the boy lay, she grabbed him and launched herself onto a roof top.

"Oh SURE save the earth monkey!" Called Zim up irritably

"SILENCE!" Said Nko regaining composure "You! And this wretched Earth Monkey," she said holding up Dib by one arm "Just couldn't leave me alone. So, I started this little project so I could have some peace away from you two!"

Zim gave off a frightened squeal as the place where he was standing was engulfed by lava, he quickly jumped on to the roof adjacent of Nko's.

"So then why did you just save the Earth boy?"

Nko looked down at her hand still grasping on to Dibs arm. She quickly tossed him to the side like an old toy.

Dib hit the roof rather hard, he tried not to make any noise signifying that he was either awake or in pain from the toss, he had been feigning unconsciousness since Nko had lifted him up off the ground and wanted to remain unnoticed as he listened to their conversation.

"Because at least he has some decency." Nko was trying to hold back the urge to knock Zim into the magma below. She looked down to see how high it had crept up '_Just a few more feet and then I can start phase two_' she thought.

She looked back at Zim, a smile spreading across his face in triumph as if heard a joke no one else understood.

* * *

Meanwhile

Nko's SIR, Kitty, was calmly sitting in the depths of the base in front of a huge computer screen displaying the progress of Earth's destruction, awaiting instructions.

The sounds of various pieces of machinery moving took Kitty's attention away from the screen. She looked at the corner of the base where the elevator sat, the doors slid open revealing a SIR unit clad in a green dog suit.

"HI!" Squealed GIR happily as he bounded up to Kitty immediately seizing the SIR unit's head. "Master said to play with your brain!" He said as if nothing was wrong with his master's command.

Kitty squirmed to get away, almost blasting off GIR's head in the process, she finally got out of his grip and backed away. GIR being persistent, and insane, saw this as a game.

Finally he cornered Kitty. His mouth spread into an opened mouth smile, his arms held open wide like he was going to give Kitty a hug, he grabbed the little SIR opened it's head, and commenced to pulling out the little bits of machinery that lay inside.

* * *

A communicator came out of Zim's pak "GIR!" he said the smile not leaving his face "As soon as your done 'playing' Get down here!"

Nko got a worried look on her face and likewise took her communicator out. "Kitty! Activate the bubble!" no response "KITTY!"

"Looks like your plan isn't going to work" Zim said as GIR landed on the roof.

Nko growled in discontent "It doesn't matter! I'll activate it _myself!"_ she prepared to launch herself over a few houses to get to her destination faster when Zim's voice called out a command.

"GIR seize the human child!" Nko turned around as Gir dangled Dib, who's eyes where now completely open, over the rising magma below.

Nko looked at Dib then at her base, trying to decide which was more important.

Zim's smile spread wickedly as he started to laugh. "Filthy Defective! Even I didn't think you could sink this low! Feeling sympathy for this pathetic worm baby!"

"It's not sympathy! It's…" She was cut short by Zim.

"Caring? Friendship? Either way it just proves that you should be deactivated!"

"No!" Nko was losing her patients.

"Okay then, GIR drop the earth boy."

Nko quickly launched herself forward catching the boy in her arms as Gir let go and latching on to the nearest roof with one spider leg.

Zim laughed triumphantly. "Pathetic. GIR!" he said turning his attention to the little robot. "Lets get off of this filthy planet and leave these two to rot! NOW Gir!" He jumped on the robot's back and flew off toward his base.

Nko growled and turned her attention to Dib. "Do you want to save your planet Earth monkey?"

Dib looked up confused. "What?"

"Augh! You humans! … Do you want to save your planet or not?!" She glared.

"Of course I do! What do you think I-" He was cut off as Nko leaped through the air and nimbly made her way back to her base.

* * *

Nko landed on her roof and looked down at the lava rising below.

"There's no going through the front door at this point." She said kicking a hidden panel on her roof that flipped open.

"Hey why didn't I think of tha-"

"Quiet Earth monkey!" She said shoving him inside. "We have to get down in to my real base and recover my SIR unit… unlike most invaders I don't keep my plans inside my SIR, but I do have a way to stop my plan inside." She said pulling open an air vent.

"Wait… wouldn't that defeat your purpose… Zim could have just stolen your SIR's memory disk and figured out how to stop you."

"You seem to misunderstand. It's an unusual thing I do… Invaders keep plans in the SIR not how to stop them. Zim already knows my plan, so logically to him he has no reason to steal my SIR unit, therefore my plans for cancelling the planet's destruction is safe."

"But wai-" Neko didn't give him a chance to finish. She grabbed his arm and held him close as her spider legs formed a shield around them before jumping down the air vent.

* * *

"Here we are." She said setting Dib down and sifting through the remains of her deactivated SIR's 'brains'.

She held up a disk and placed it into the computer before scooping up all the other pieces and setting them in the nearby Voot runner.

"I assume you can read Irken by this point earth boy?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. After all this time with Zim I-"

"I get it Earth monkey." She said holding her hands up in a stop signal. "I don't need your life story. When the disk reads it will have a step by step guide… there's a pause and rewind… just follow it and your little planet will be saved." She hopped into the voot.

"Can't you do it? Where are you going?!" He looked a bit worried.

"Lets just say I have an epic space battle I have to get to." She said starting the voot up. Above them the ceiling opened up revealing the clear blue earth sky before the voot took off.

"Right…" Dib turned away and looked at the computer Screen. "So… what first?"

* * *

Bwahaha! n.n Another chapter finished. Did you miss me?

Review if you liked!


End file.
